


The Sixth

by justjoy



Series: Come Back Soon [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoy/pseuds/justjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve different people. Twelve different moments. One single wish. A collection of thoughts from various characters in the Bleach universe.</p><p>[entry, the sixth: "Those were the great times. You laughed so freely back then, and you smile alone was enough to brighten our days."]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sixth

I went back today.

Do you remember the river we used to play in? We had so much fun building campfires by it, and you always liked the flowers that floated on the water.

Those were the great times. You laughed so freely back then, and you smile alone was enough to brighten our days.

Do you still remember, Rukia?

Or have you forgotten, left all of it behind you, just like you left me, left us…

Maybe I don't deserve having you by my side. After all, I didn't even stop you from leaving – so it was my fault, wasn't it?

To be honest, I don't know any longer. If it's truly my fault, I'm sorry. I never should have let you go. I should have stopped you. I should have yelled at you to come back, to stay. I should have done something, anything.

I didn't.

I'm sorry, Rukia. It's not my place to ask, but… will you come back soon?


End file.
